


Remedy

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, He Doesn't Have Kids Until 2009, Randy Orton Doesn't Get Married Until 2008, Some Outcomes Change, some matches change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Randy Orton loved only two things: championship gold and Rose Arliss - not necessarily in that order. He was fiercely protective of both things, though Rose wasn't a thing, nor was she a possession; if anyone treated her with anything other than respect, he was very keen on teaching them a lesson right then and there - a very memorable, aggressive lesson.There is confidence in her upturned scarlet lips that cannot be lost, but she had never been so pompous as to assume she was better than everybody else; she was just better than most. She drew men in like moths to a flame. It was what had drawn him in; that bright fire that so many people lacked and that light, pretty accent that fell so beautifully from her lips. She was a hardcore street-fighter, through and through.Clad in seduction, she was every bit as dangerous as they came. Only he was privy to the beauty behind the beast - and that did something to a man, someone like him, to know the innocence that was hidden from view - to know the corridors that twisted and turned in and around her mind like the back of his hand. She was his as much as he was hers. He loved her and that was all he knew.





	

* * *

**Preface**

* * *

_There was something dangerous yet seductive in the way that she walks, the sound of boots scraping against the floor and the tight black jeans that fit snugly to her hips, shaping the dips and curves of her waist and the downward slope of her thighs and legs. Dark red tresses spill past her elegant shoulders and out of her kohl-rimmed emerald-green eyes. Pink blooms in her cheeks, giving her an innocent look to her sharp, refined features. She is an undeniably beautiful woman, Rose; perhaps that is what makes her all the more threatening._

_There is confidence in her upturned scarlet lips that cannot be lost, and while it could be mistaken for arrogance, she had never been so pompous as to assume she was better than everybody else; she was just better than most. She drew men in like moths to a flame. It was what had drawn him in; that bright fire that so many people lacked, that light, pretty accent that fell so beautifully from her lips, and the sparkle that shimmered in her innocent, evergreen eyes._

_Rosemarie Arliss was many things, but she had never been a simpering fool nor had she ever been a coward that sniveled behind the skirts and pants of those bigger and stronger than her. Never had she been like the simple-minded women that flaunted their bodies and whimpered at the sheer strength of men. Arliss was a powerful woman; intelligent, street-savvy, and absolutely captivating._

_She was a hardcore street-fighter, through and through. Clad in seduction, she was every bit as dangerous as they came. She wore blood like a suit of armor, a smirk always present except for behind closed doors. Only he was privy to the beauty behind the beast - and that did something to a man, someone like him, to know the innocence that was hidden from view - to know the corridors that twisted and turned in and around her mind like the back of his hand. To know the warmth within her touch and to see the way she smiled when she blushed, it was everything. To know the way she curled her lip when she concentrated enough and the depth of her laugh that reverberated through his chest, it made him whole. She was the light in an ocean of darkness and the stars in the night sky. She was his as much as he was hers. The sweetness of her breath against his lips and the soft press of her mouth against his own - he wouldn't trade any of it for anything._

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how long it is taking to write the first chapter - I've had some serious writer's block. I would like, though, to go over a few things that I've heard on the media.
> 
> One: The Undertaker retired after his Wrestlemania match against Roman Reigns. I love the Undertaker; he's one of my favorite wrestlers in history. And Roman doesn't deserve any of this heat and boos that he's getting - quite frankly, it's rude. I have a lot of respect for him because he has perseverance like no one else; I don't think he's ever tapped out to anyone. He's also just lost his brother - so could we please just give the man a break?
> 
> Two: Rest in peace, Rosey (Matt Anoa'i)!
> 
> Three: Dean Ambrose finally got married to Renee Young! I was waiting so long for that to happen! Have a happy marriage!
> 
> I promise I'll update sometime soon.


End file.
